Old Friends and New Loves
by Dani of Phoenix
Summary: Neal and Yuki have their first child, just before the marraige of Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami. Kel meets an old friend and falls in love. KelNewcharacter KelDom NealYuki
1. New Arrivals

Neal paced back and forth franticly. Excitement raced through every vein in his body. It was time! His first child was coming. His best friend and fellow knight, Keladry of Mindelan sat on a comfy chair reading a book.

"Neal, calm down your giving me a headache!" She told him.

"I can't! It is too exciting. Yuki says she feels it will be a girl. I hope it is a girl. What would we name her? What if it is a boy? What would we name him?" Neal replied as he paced back and forth.

"Meathead, if you do not sit down this moment and pick up a book I will go retrieve my glaive and your son or daughter will not have a father," Kel warned him, hiding her laughter.

Neal looked at her and sat down. He fidgeted and twitched. He picked up a book and began to read. At least that's what he thought it looked like he was doing. He held his book upsidedown and kept looking around the room. Kel sighed and went back to her own reading. It was an interesting book that had been lent to her by Lady Alanna. It was about the Lady Knights in the past and their roles in many different wars and battles. It told tales of heroeines, their victories, their defeats, and their deaths. The one tale that interested Kel the most was the one of Lady Knight Pyrralynn of Saitter. The tale was amazing. Lady Knight Pyrralynn had defended her home from over 200 attackers with only 5 men-at-arms by her side. She defeated the enemy before a runner had even reached the closest fort. Kel looked up from her book to see Neal pacing again.

"Neal..."She warned.

He sat down again but did not pick up his book. He stared straight into the wall, thinking deeply.

Finally a healer came to the room and told him it was time. He jumped up and almost knocked down the healer. Kel grabbed him just as he was about to bolt out the door. She made him walk as a civilized person would to the infirmary. His face had the look of pure love when he saw his wife. Even though she was clearly in pain, she gave him a sweet smile.

"Yuki," Neal said, "Breathe." She squeezed his hand very tightly.

"It's a girl!" A female healer announced.

"A girl! A girl!" declared Neal. His smile was that of a father, a very proud father to be exact.

Neal's father, Duke Baird of Queenscove hugged his son.

"She is beautiful." said Baird.

Kel sat by Yuki, comforting her. Soon a healer handed a beautiful baby girl to Neal and he came dashing over, he was very careful to hold his daughter carefully though. He sat in a chair on the opposite side of Kel. He handed her to Yuki and gave Yuki a kiss on the cheek. Yuki looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you, Nealan of Queenscove. I love you now and I shall love you forever," Yuki told him.

"And I you," Neal replied.


	2. An Old Friend

Kel decided that if she was going to stay in shape, she had better go practice in the palace practice yards. She walked to the stable, Jump following close behind. She saddled Peachblossom for some jousting work and found her weighted lance. She walked Peachblossom out into the yards and got on his back. She took her position and told her horse to go. At full speed he went, taking her to the practice ring quickly. She hit that small and lightweight ring dead on.

"Very nice Lady Kel" A male voice with a strong Yamani accent said behind her.

She turned. A very familiar man stood behind her. He had ear length black hair, deep set dark brown eyes and a straight nose. His face revealed no emotion, no laughter or sadness was visible.

Kel gave him a questioning look.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My, my, dear Griffin do you not recognize me?" He said with the teeniest hint of laughter in his voice.

"Vicenko? Is that really you?" Kel exclaimed after her childhood friend had used his nickname for her.

"Why of course it's me," he said.

"What are you doing here?" Kel wanted to know.

"What am I doing here, Griffin? I am on official business. I am here to see that plans for the royal marriage are completed with both sides of the arrangement happy."

"But why you"

"I am a scholar. I learned many things the years after you left."

(Meanwhile)

"Yuki are you sure that's what you want to name her?" Neal asked.

"Of course. It's a beautiful name. I think it will fit her perfectly," Yuki replied looking at her husband.

"And what of her godparents?"

"Well, I thought Kel would make a great godmother and as for the godfather I think you should let a certain blonde cousin of yours do that part."

"Him?" Neal exclaimed "Him and Kel?"

"Why not? Do you have something wrong with your very own cousin?"

"No, but….. Ohhh FINE!" Neal said as he stalked off.

(Back to Kel and Vicenko)

Kel looked at her old friend. He was not the little boy that used to pull her hair as they played. He was not the nine year old boy that would lose to her whenever they play-fought. He was a grown man. A grown man, doing grown things, his job was important for the welfare of both of their countries.

"So it is true," Vicenko said, breaking the silence.

"What is true?" Kel replied not sure of what he meant.

"You actually did it; you became the first ever official lady Knight in over 100 years. You are the first Lady Knight to wear the Distaff Border."

"Yes, it's true. Though, it never felt as if I was going to actually complete those years of grueling torture. I lived through it though, and after killing that disgusting thing called Blayce, it all became real."

As soon as she had finished, they reached her rooms.

"Goodbye, Lady Griffin." Vicenko said with a bow.

"Goodbye," Kel replied while stifling a giggle.

With that he was gone, yet his presence was not. He left very many thoughts on the top of Kel's mind.


	3. Little Talks

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize. I do own Vicenko and Neal and Yuki's daughter though

As Kel sat on her bed, reading her book, someone knocked on her door.

"Kel, may I come in?" Neal asked.

"Of course, Neal," Kel replied.

"I have something very important to talk to you about," Neal said after he had entered her room and closed the door. He found a chair and sat next to her.

"Oh, and what is it?"

"It has to do with my daughter and her naming ceremony."

"Isn't that next week?"

"Yes, and you know it is custom for us to choose two godparents, so I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind being her Godmother."

"Of course I'll be her Godmother! But who is her godfather?"

"Well, see that's the funny part, it's sort of my cousin Dom,"

"And why is that so funny? I think he'll make a good godfather," Kel replied.

"Thank you Kel. Now I only have to go tell Dom"

Neal walked to Dom's room half-hoping he wouldn't even be there. Yet, sadly there he was.

"Hello, Sir Meathead, how fare the today?" Dom said with a grin spread wide across his face.

"Would you please stop calling me that?" Neal asked seriously.

"Maybe, I don't know if I should or should not yet. But I must speak to you. It's about a certain friend of yours."

"Who might interest you?"

"A Lady Knight." Was the reply.

"Kel? Why?"

"Let's just say that I have an issue with her," Dom said.

Dom motioned towards a chair in his room and Neal went and sat down.

"So what had Kel done now?" Neal asked after he was settled comfortably in his chair.

"Truthfully it's nothing no one else noticed. She just does something to me. She makes me feel different."

"Ah, my dear cousin, I do not need to be a healer to diagnose this ailment. You are in love."

"With Kel? No, she is just a friend."

"Really? And speaking of Kel, Yuki and I have chosen our godparents for our daughter and Kel is one of them. Care to guess who the other chosen one is?"

"Neal, me? And Kel? I don't know but it sounds like a good idea, I'll do it."

"Good, good. Thanks Dom. Don't worry I won't say anything to Kel about our little secret." Neal said as he walked out the door and into the corridor.


End file.
